The Bite
by THE Chick Norris
Summary: This is the beginning of Maria.


_**Thank you to my fabulous pre-readers GemmaLisax, Jaspers Bella, and forthelongestday. You ladies are awesome.**_

This is the beginning of Maria.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

I was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh. My father had gifted me to one of the nobles, the _pīpiltin,_ as a payment for a crime many years ago. My father, the warrior, the protector of his people, could not protect me from the life of a slave. My _pīpiltin _turned me over to the priest when he grew tired of me. Thankfully, Vladimir demanded that I be released from my hell as a tribute to him.

Vladimir became my protector, my savior, and my creator...

His cold fingers trailed along my hot skin, and I felt a familiar stirring deep within me and my heart began to pound, but this was different. Before, the stirrings were contained in my most intimate of spots, but this inferno was now threatening to consume my very soul. Just with his touch, this man, this Vladimir was able to make me burn.

His firm, cold lips grazed my nipple and I moaned softly as my body leaned into his touch begging for more. More of his touch, more of his lips, more of his body. His tongue happily acquiesced to my body's desires and left a trail of fire in it's wake as his mouth traveled across my collarbone and up my neck.

He paused, very briefly and sighed the sigh of a contented man as his nose brushed under my chin. The coolness of his breath rushing through his lips and across my skin caused me to shiver with pleasure. He brought up his hand to cup my face, tilting it to the side. His mouth continued making trails of white hot fire until his lips were at my ear. He traced its curve with his tongue.

"You are mine," his voice caused the fire within me to blaze higher and my legs parted as he lay his cold hand on my bare thigh, his fingers lightly brushing the tender skin there.

"You feel it. The pull...the fire." His fingers skimmed higher with each word. I was unable to think, unable to move, only capable of absorbing his words and his touch.

"I can smell your desire, it is as fierce as mine," he breathed into my ear as first one, then another of his fingers entered me.

"So wet, so ready...for me," he growled out lowly, sounding like The Great Mountain Cat.

Slowly he worked his fingers in and out of me. It was heaven; it was torture. His cold touch fanning the white hot flames of my desire as his thumb drew slow circles over my clit. When I thought that I could take his ministrations no more without surrendering to the white hot flames that threatened to consume me, his fingers moved inside me, curling and stroking the fire.

I trembled and burned. I screamed his name, and I moaned for more. Always for more. I did not think that would ever tire of his touch; of the yearning that his fingertips awoke in me.

As my trembling body began to still, I rose my head and looked into his jet black eyes. The eyes that mirrored my own growing desire. I reached for him, pulling his body to mine, unable to look away from his gaze. I wrapped my arms around him, unable to get close enough to him; his arms mimicked my own.

"Tonight you will surrender to me, your body and your soul," he spoke to me, his voice soft and low, his eyes not leaving mine. "I will bring you the greatest pleasure you have ever felt; and I will cause you the greatest pain you will ever know."

He drew my lips to his and attacked them greedily, painfully, his tongue dominating mine. His soft caresses becoming painful pleasure. I tasted the metallic, bitterness of blood and felt the bruises forming on my body. His touches fueled my desire and my pain. The taste and feel of my blood, coating my mouth. A small trickle making it's way out of the corner and beginning its descent to my chin.

He pulled away from me, his black eyes once again holding my gaze. His lips were red with my blood and he looked beautiful. He brought his finger to my chin, wiping the drop of blood from me and raised the blood coated tip to his mouth. Slowly, so slowly his tongue flicked over his finger cleaning it, and the flames began to grow again. I pulled his face to mine and licked his lips clean, loving the way it tasted when our flavours mixed together.

"You will burn white hot tonight," he groaned out as he slowly entered me. He kept his pace painfully slow as he withdrew nearly all the way and stilled. He reached his arms around me once more, lightly grasping my shoulders. His head bent towards mine and he pressed a gentle kiss on my still bleeding lips then turning to whisper very quietly in my ear.

"And then, you will sleep in the fires of Hell and when you awake, we will bathe in the blood of your father." He softly kissed behind my ear, moving to fill me once more.

His voice, his breath, his movement, his taste, and the fire. The seductive white hot fire. I was paralyzed by all of the sensations bombarding me.

He tightened his grip on my shoulders and increased his pace. It was the greatest of tortures: the sensation of his hardened cock filling me over and over again; the taste of blood in my mouth; the small drop of my blood at the corner of his mouth. I wanted more.

I was overwhelmed by it all. I felt myself being consumed by the white hot flames. I began to thrust my hips into him erratically. My hands scratching and grabbing and pulling at his unyielding body. He grabbed my hair and roughly jerked my head back, once again running his nose up my neck and inhaling deeply. His tongue played over my neck before his lips lowered to meet my skin. A delectable suck and a light nip; a long tortuous suck, the feel of his teeth breaking through my skin, my walls clenching around him, and then...

The fires of Hell.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you all think that I've lost my mind now...so leave me a review and let me know.**


End file.
